


The Words

by JessBakesCakes



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of <i>Requiem</i>, Gibbs returns to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words

“Did you really shoot two bad guys AND jump into the water AND save Gibbs and Maddie?” Abby clung to Tony’s arm, eyes wide with what seemed to be a mix of pride, suspense, and childlike enthusiasm.

Tony chuckled. He knew that Abby loved hearing stories from the field, but she was particularly fixated on this one. “Well—”

“Well, what? Did adrenaline kick in, and you just went for it? Or did you have to formulate some sort of movie-like master plan?” Abby moved away from Tony, stepping backwards as she spoke. “Are you sure there were just two bad guys? How did you know there were just two? What if there were more? I’m sure you could have taken them out.”

Tony shrugged. “It’s kind of a sixth sense sort of thing. And there were just two. I’m lovin’ the enthusiasm, Abby, but we don’t need to ‘big fish’ this one.”

“’Big fish’?” Ziva raised an eyebrow.

“The stereotype is that some fishermen catch a decent sized fish, but each time they tell the story, the fish gets bigger. Tony’s saying that every time Abby asks a question, the scenario gets more intense and out of control. Embellishment.” McGee stood up from his desk chair and joined the other three.

“It can become a shark for all I care, McGee. Tony _saved_ Gibbs. And Maddie. And made it out alive himself. Back me up, Ziva.”

Ziva nodded. “I think it is always commendable to risk one’s own life to save the life of another.”

“See? I’m right. So, when you shot at the bad guys, and jumped into the water, then what happened?”

“Uh… well, then I—” Tony was interrupted by the ‘ding’ of the elevator. As if on cue, Gibbs entered the squad room, emerging from the elevator with his morning coffee.

“Gibbs! Gibbs!” Abby darted toward the elevator and wrapped her arms around Gibbs, who extended his arm just in time to avoid spilling his coffee upon impact. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“I’m fine, Abbs.”

“We were just talking about Tony’s heroic super Senior Field Agent lifesaving skills.” Abby hugged him tighter. “I missed you yesterday. Director Shepard said she forced you to stay home, which I’m definitely not surprised about, but I am surprised I didn’t see you sneaking in yesterday.”

“You didn’t look hard enough.” Gibbs gave Abby a peck on the cheek and made his way to the desk. “Grab your gear. Dead Petty Officer in a subway station.”

The team scattered. They headed for the elevator until they heard Gibbs speak once again. “DiNozzo!”

All three agents stopped in their tracks, turning their heads in Gibbs’s direction.

Gibbs pointed to Ziva and McGee. “Are either of you named DiNozzo?”

With mumbled “no, Boss”es and “we’ll met you downstairs”es, Ziva and McGee entered the elevator, while Tony stayed behind. He approached Gibbs’ desk. “Yeah, boss?”

“Nice work the other day.”

“Just doing my job, Boss. It’s no big deal, I’d do it for anyone here.”

“I’m well aware of that. You’re a damn good agent.”

“I appreciate that.”

The two men stood for a moment in silence. Tony looked at Gibbs. Gibbs’s forehead was crinkled, as though he was deep in thought. Gibbs was never a guy who talked a lot. But Tony could read him well enough to know he often wore his emotions on his sleeve. Gibbs didn't really need to say the words this time; Tony knew exactly what he was feeling. 

Finally, Gibbs gave Tony a clap on the shoulder and started toward the elevator. “Let’s go.”


End file.
